The Persocon Kiki
by Rei-Ayanami-chan
Summary: Kitassato Namura it´s a great student from the medium class, him life´s grate, what more in the life he will wich? Descover here in this fic!


P.S: Heh, sorry if you peple don´t undeerstant everthing, ´couse my english is not very good, so, anyway, I wish that try to have fun with my fic, right? ´ Kiss to everybody, it´s my duty with your people, ´couse one mistake mine about the linguage!

The Kiki Persocon - Epi. 01:

- Out, out...(hi, my name is Kitassato Namura, I´m one IA(Iron Ass) one term used here in the Brasil for persons who are very smart,´´, ladyman, my life´s grate, I am at the Medium Class and almost that I get the Rich Class, ehehe, but, man, any way, what MORE in my life I wish to have? Out, out, urf... ,'') ...

Kita walked by the street thinking in this when in the half at many trash he see one "body"...

- What? But what the hell...? O.O'' NANE? One bodyyyy! Out, out, my goooooood! I haven´t seeing nothing, lá, lá... But huh...? Whats this...? Oh! It´s one Persocon! Ahahah, Out, what scarry man, but why someone play one beandfull Persocon out? Me, huh! Also that many reasons like persocon be cheer, well, I have my litlle cute, Mini-Persocon! - Ahahaha... and she call Pih! Man, how am I creative, huh? ´ Pih, wake up! wake up man!  
- P... Pih! - Pih! Good night Kita, what do u wish?  
- Analsy the memory at this beandfull Persocon and see if she is in good condictions!  
- Hiyes! Pih! Piiiiih! Checkikng! Oh! Have to turn on her. Pih!  
- Righ, so, lets take she to home and turn she on, Pih!

Coming in the "litlle" BIG house at Kitassato...

- Geraly the shut on butom at the Persocons are in a GOD place... eheheh! p'' Righ, where have to be? ... Hum... In her bust? click Nothing! Oh, there "in that" place? Eheheh? Let me see... hum... OOp Ehehe! click What? Nothing too? Out, out, and with are "there in back"? O.o'' Me, huh! There I don´t touch anyaway! Pih, it´s with you, find the on button at this Persocon!  
- Hiyes! Pih! Piiiiih... Searching... seaching... Analyse complet! It´s in her, EH! In the nabel, eheh! pih!  
- What? But only there? What wasted at beandfull Persecon! It´s ok, and here´s go! click  
- .  
- And so? How do you call, Persocon?  
- Ki... Go...od... night... without "memory card"... I... don´t understand instrucions.  
- MAN! Whath? Okay, I go do one copy(Backup) at the memory card at pih, good that she are dressed (a litlle good! ;;) ´couse the woman clothes are cheer, and I don´t see any FUNY in waste money in one Persecon... but, anyway..., beandfull clother, huh?  
- Hum? .. Tha... thank you.  
- How? Huh? '' Me huh! Looks like at this Persocon have "self life''! Persocon without name, I go give to you one "beandfull" name!  
- .  
- Out, out, ready, this is the copy, now I go insert... I have one good Persocon at do anything, for why reason I need more one and besides don´t have one memory card? T-T Right, how do you call persocon?  
- Ki? Ki! Ki... I... don´t have any dates!  
- And still speak "Ki","ki"... out, man, what thing, all right, open the principal folder and re-name... Even that I can´t see her dates, at least I can rename her! p'' Name: Kiki! You name now is Kiki!  
- Ki...ki... Kiki! Principal folder renamed!  
- Right, it´s okay so... Kiki... tell me why that you was trhow in the trash!  
- Kiki don´t have enought informations available.  
- Your number at serie at persocon?  
- Dates erased.  
- Grrrrr... T-T Out, out, this Persocon is more difículty than I think! Some one erasede almost at anything, the principals informations! T-T - But Kiki have vídeos... and final vídeo before at be frow off in the trash...  
- MAN! AND WHY U DON´T HAVE SAY BEFORE, HUH? I am almost knowing why they trhow in the trash!'¬¬,´ Right, video on!  
- Video on.  
- ... Err... O,O Xp Oooooooooohhhhh!  
- Pih! X,X It´s Hentai Videos! What pevert Persocon!  
- ... pih, look if you take this from here, I´m almost having one infart! T-T Uaaaaaaahhhh!  
- Pih, deletet hentai vídeos!  
- NOOOOOOOOOOO! ALSO DON´T ARE TO TO MUCH PIH! T-T - You have the mines, have you forget, are more HOT, Pih!  
- ... Mabe can be, but don´t give me satisfectio with one "Litlle Persocon"! - Pih! ... p'  
- Hei, look Pih, I think is this video!

How the o Kita call the atention at Pih, clean him noze at was dorping blood!

- The video it´s on, let´s go see.  
- "One uneed being... inutil, it´s what "is"... don´t "works" for nothing... what´s my function here, in this life? What´s my function? What´s "her" function for me...? This is unfull, everythings it´s unfull, if I can´t live, for what I´m about to live? For who, if I can´t... I can´t do any friendship... sniff, sniff ... -- This life is not fear, I´m not perfect in NOTHING that I do... one day, everything that exist will let at exist even... why I simples don´t add my death? And I´ll go do one good for everyone... I, in this moment are here, speaking with..." Zum video Off.  
- Kiki, why you turn off the video? Don´t see that I was waching? - Vídeo off executed, deleting.  
- Kiki, WHAT ARE YOU DOING? - I am programed to do this, so sorry.  
- Me, huh! How much mistery, weel, the cientist at throw you off was one crazy and idiot, I only know this! For one little cause at don´t like at HER self life she throw one Persocon out She could give for who don´t can have one!  
- ...

How the Kitassaro was speaking this, he haven´t seem the look at Kiki, not the look at one comum Persocon, but one SAD look, also scarefull, diferent... even the Pih noted...

- Any way I hope that you now be the my second Persocon, without jealousy, look, Pih? Oh, and Kiki, I am about to warm you... how one man like me lives alone... carefull... ehehe, it´s just a fun! Ehehe... - What´s this mean? ... "fun", I don´t have any date about this thing.  
- Uaaaaaaaaahg! ××p Pouw! - Donw with everything in the floor togever with the Pih... This Persocon it´s a problem man! Pih, explaine to her, and incert to her one dictionary and lauguage dictionary, please!  
- Right! Pih!  
- Out, out... Uaaaaaaaah, it´s better I go sleep... I have class tomorrow, and I am about to "take" the girls at my class room... eheh! p'' It´s the thing that I most like to do... after at do nothing, eheh! Becouse anything that the teachers pass I just know, and I actualize my self! And also when I come in home... p'' Well, good night Pih, turn off... Good night Kiki, turn off... Err.  
- Pih is turning off, see you tomorrow Kita!  
- Good night Pih and... Kiki, I spoke 'good night´, go sleep, I have to wake up early tomorrow... '  
- Kiki are not wanting go sleep, Kiki only sleep at early.  
- How? Me, huh, you´re one incomum Persocon, oh, out, out, is you that know, look to not be "hot"! ... I have to go sleep early, good night... - Good night Kitassato...

Kitassato go to him bed, but, the Kiki... still are wake up... what´s happen? Kiki are going to the Kitssato room... and... are in him bed!

- ... hum... -- but, what? ... Who... X-x'' UAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! O.o'' But what scarry Kiki, what are you doing here, you´ve wake me up! What time are?  
- ... Kiki are doing company... Are Six O´clock, time to go to the college! I´ve add the clock at rest from the Pih.  
- What? But how, why? O.o'' OUT, man, looks like I´m in one scarry movie! ;; What I´ve done to desourve THIS? T-T But I have to take the Pih with me to the college, I´m about to take my clothes! Thanks for wake me up, Kiki.  
- Kiki are programed to this!  
- Oh, right, it´s better I go with hurry... - ...

Kitassato go to the batrhom take him bath to wake up... and... the Kiki look to him... what mean at Persocon are this one? So strange... Kitassato finish his bath and get out form the bath and put him clothers to go to the scholl, on the table he see.  
- Hum? O.O'  
- You morning cofee it´s on the table!  
- Nani, mabe you´re was one domestic Persocon? O.o'' Thanks again, Kiki... have you find your ocult files?  
- Yes, some ones... Fell free.  
- Hum... - .  
- Whats wrong? Why do you look for me like this? ... O.o'' MAN, SO SCARRY, I´M ON THE "OTHER LIMIT" ;-; ?  
- "Other Limit"... Tv serir or movie sucess at tell dram storys and scarry stories too... No, we not on a movie take...  
- ... Out, where are my tenis?  
- ...

How the Kita search for him tenis, Kiki take sothing on the table...

- Hum... Oh, I´ve found! Now I go!  
- ...  
- ... Kiki, can you give me excurse, you´re on my way, ahead in front at the door, I have to go to my high scholl! - Yes, but before.  
- ..."before"...? O.o'  
- Kiki prepared your launch!  
- Err... Me, huh, right, thanks! ... I go, take care at home and close the door! Active the security systems Pih!  
- Good morning Kita, good morning Kiki, Pih! Right! ...

When the Kitassaro out, the Kiki looks strange...

- ... Ki... ki? Hum, this isn´t my name, but, I just can´t remember... send cadastre at NEW student to the Kitassaro high scholl! Change cloth! Shut down "Persecon"!

Very quickly, Kiki change at cloth to high student cloth, but... with one small short, lass then the normal... the apperance at Persocon has change into a huuman form, so, the Kiki form has change!

- I´ll be AWAYS with you, Kitassaro! And I call myself... Akire...

... will continune... 


End file.
